It is now routine for data and other information to be communicated to different points via a communications or data network. One example of such data networks includes multiple end-user computers which communicate with each other along the various paths comprising such networks. The complexity of such computer networks can range from simple peer-to-peer connection among a relatively small number of machines, to LANS, WANS and, of course, the global computer network known as the internet. The architecture of such networks varies widely, depending on the particular application, but most sophisticated networks make use of backbones, nodes, and computer servers supporting the transmission of data and information over such networks.
Companies and individuals are increasingly relying on such data networks not only for sending and receiving information, but for transacting business, and for any conceivable number of other activities involving the sending, receiving or viewing of information. The advent of the Internet and its continued development has only increased the demand for effective communication among companies, individuals, and other users of such networks.
This demand for sending and receiving data over such networks generates so-called called “traffic”, that is, a volume or “payload” of digitally-encoded information traversing appropriate paths on the network. Unfortunately, traffic across the network often leads to congestion or “trouble spots” at certain points or along certain paths of the network. Such congestion may take the form of maddeningly slow transmission of data, or, at worst, a complete inability to send or receive needed information over such network. This problem is compounded by the fact that, under certain network architectures, the traffic generally proceeds only as quickly as its slowest link or pathway will allow.
Obviously, such traffic congestion is undesirable for any number of reasons. Users “stuck” in such traffic may blame the congestion on their network service providers, causing such providers to potentially lose business. Such network delays will also have a negative effect, both directly and indirectly, on productivity of the networks users.
One approach to relieving such network congestion or other network “trouble spots” is to obtain timely and accurate information about the congestion or trouble spot. Unfortunately, attempts of the current art to unravel the intricacies of computer networks and relieve the congestion suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, network monitoring tools of the current art may be difficult to customize, and thus may lack the necessary tools to analyze network congestion or trouble spots. Such network “sniffers” are often limited to performing traffic dumps of certain specific protocols which, again, may fail to accurately describe or pinpoint the source of network congestion. In other words, most network monitors and “sniffers” of the current art are limited in their abilities to tabulate real-time data, or to record data over extended periods of time.
Network monitors of the current art generally intrude into the network in order to evaluate or estimate network performance. The reference “TCP/IP Illustrated, Volume I—The Protocols,” Chapters 7 and 8, available from Addison-Wesley Publishing Co., 1994, describes one such technique. To estimate round-trip times for “packets” of information in the internet, the network monitor injects additional packets into the network and follows the travel of such additional packets. Thus, the very process of determining network performance itself further degrades performance by adding additional packets of information to the traffic.
Not only is the above-described method intrusive, but it is generally inaccurate as well. In particular, one-way times are evaluated by generally dividing the round-trip delay of the test packet by two; however, half of a round-trip time is generally not equivalent to a one-way delay, in part based on asymmetries (discussed below) in the network. To compensate for this inaccuracy, certain teachings of the current art inject test packets more frequently into the network, a solution which may farther degrade the performance of the network which is being tested or monitored.
Network performance may be further enhanced if network traffic flow or network bandwidth dimensioning could be more accurately modeled. In particular, traffic does not necessarily flow symmetrically across a given network path. This is especially true when the path terminates in an end user on an internet connection. Such a path is asymmetric in that the end-user normally downloads more payload or traffic than he or she uploads. Network monitors of the current art generally do not detect or model such asymmetries, with the result that greater network resources are devoted to particular routes than may otherwise be required. This costs additional money and wastes computer resources.
There is thus a need to improve network performance and relieve network traffic congestion. There is a further need for tools which do not intrude upon the traffic flow, which can be adapted to analyze different traffic parameters or types of “packets,” and which collect and tabulate required statistics quickly and accurately.
With the increasing use of computer data networks, companies and individuals are increasingly interested in collecting, filtering, or “profiling” data about the users or their traffic on such networks. Marketing enterprises or other sales organizations may be particularly fascinated by demographic or other data which can be gleaned by accurate recording and analysis of network traffic. Unfortunately, many internet advertisers obtain customer profiles by requiring the users to fill out forms and questionnaires, Advertisers miss out on most of this customer information because customers often do not want to be bothered with answering such questions. There is thus a need to obtain customer “profiles” in a less intrusive manner.
The expanding use of networks has likewise expanded the possibilities of “hackers” or other damaging intruders performing mischief or even criminal activities in proprietary or protected networks. As such, a system which can determine the origin of security breaches would be valuable to enforcement agencies, such as the FBI, to stem the tide of computer-related crimes and misdemeanors. The current art, again, generally fails to analyze, tabulate, monitor, or record the flow of data over a network in an optimal way to facilitate security activities.
Companies or individuals charged with monitoring networks not only need to obtain vast amounts of information and statistics in a timely manner, but they also need to view such data quickly, easily, and in an understandable format. Again, current art solutions are often limited to providing “dumps”, often chronologically, with inadequate statistical compilations or graphical representations of such data. It is thus desirable not only to compile network traffic information, but to perform certain commonly needed calculations, and to graphically represent such calculations in a user-friendly and flexible format.
To overcome the shortcomings of conventional data communication monitoring methods and systems, a new method of monitoring a communication line is provided. An object of the present invention is to provide a network monitor for collecting and analyzing communication data. Another object is to provide a method for collecting and analyzing communication data.